Zeitsprung
by fleur3
Summary: Sirius Unschuld ist bewiesen- Er wird VgdK Lehrer und trifft eine alte Liebe wieder. Harry, Ron und Hermine reisen in der Zeit zurück zu den Marauders
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:J.K.Rowling

6.Kapitel

Das ließ Sirius und Remus erstmal sprachlos.

"Aber...es muss noch irgendetwas anderes geben. Einen Trank, einen Zauberspruch...irgendwas." *Ich kann sie nicht schon wieder verlieren.*

"Tut mir leid, Sirius, aber wenn das Ministerium den Aryustrank empfiehlt können wir sicher sein, dass sie nach einer anderen Lösung gesucht und keine gefunden haben." Dumbledore setzte sich seine Brille wieder auf und seufzte. "Samantha muss ihn trinken, sonst wird sie auf jeden Fall an dem Virus sterben."

Samantha saß einfach nur da, totenblass und starrte ins Nichts. Das alles hatte sie schon vorher gewusst, aber es laut zu hören...

"Severus, ich nehme an, du kannst den Trank brauen?" Dumbledore sah den Lehrer für Zaubertränke auffordernd an.

"Natürlich. Er kann noch heute abend fertig sein." Snape wirkte ziemlich fertig und nicht gerade in der Lage etwas zuzubereiten, von dem ein Menschenleben abhing.

"Gut. Dann würde ich sagen, Samantha sollte ihn auch heute noch trinken. Sirius, Remus, ihr wollt dabei sein?" Remus nickte nur stumm, verstört und Sirius reagierte überhauptnicht mehr. Dumbledore räusperte sich. 

"Nun gut, Sam, vielleicht möchtest du dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen?"

"Um mich aufs Sterben vorzubereiten?", schnappte Sam und alle zuckten zusammen."Entschuldigung. Ich...stehe wohl ein bisschen neben mir selbst."

Dumbledore lächelte wie immer verständnisvoll, wenn auch weniger strahlend als sonst. "Verständlich. Zumindest ich brauche aber ein bisschen Schlaf. Peeves hat mein Schlafzimmer gefunden und mich in der Nacht mit einem Eimer kalten Wassers geweckt. Denkt wohl ich wüsste nicht, dass er es war."

Snape, Remus, Sirius und Samantha verstanden den Hinweis und verabschiedeten sich von dem Direktor.

"Dann fang ich mal an mit dem Brauen."

Sam fasste Snape am Ärmel. "Danke, Sev." Snape lächelte schwach. "Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich es nicht machen müsste." Sam nickte und Snape verschwand. *Wenn etwas schiefgeht wird er sich ewig Vorwürfe machen...* 

"Hey, Sam, wie siehts aus? Schauen wir uns noch ein bisschen nach mysteriösen Dingen um?" Remus wollte Samantha davon abhalten die nächsten Stunden darüber zu grübeln, ob sie heute noch sterben würde.

Sam lächelte dankbar. "Sicher. Wir sehen uns nachher, Sirius." 

Remus und Sam drehten sich um und gingen den Gang hinunter. Plötzlich kam Sirius ein Gedanke.

"Was hast du eigentlich in Argentinien gemacht?"

Sam blieb abrupt stehen. Ihr Rücken versteifte sich und sie ballte die Hände unbewusst zu Fäusten.

"Ich geh' schonmal vor.", sagte Remus leise und Sam schaffte es gerade noch zu nicken.

Langsam drehte sie sich um, bis sie Sirius wieder gegenüber stand. "Wieso fragst du?" Plötzlich fühlte sich ihr Mund sehr trocken an.

Sirus sah sie mit einer Spur von Misstrauen an. *Es kann nicht sein...*

"Normalerweise fliegst du nicht soweit."

"Wir haben uns seit 14 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Vorher willst du wissen was ich normalerweise mache und was nicht?", fragte sie kalt.

Sirius zuckte verletzt zusammen. Sie hatte es immer geschafft ihn verbal zu verletzen und zurück zu stoßen. Aber diesmal würde er das nicht zulassen. 

"Du hast Peter nach Askaban gebracht." Es war eine reine Vermutung gewesen, aber ihre Reaktion zeigte ihm, dass er Recht hatte.

"W..wie...", stotterte sie verwirrt.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und fragte sanft und etwas verwundert: "Warum?"

Sam hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. "Remus hat mir von dem Jahr erzählt, als er hier Lehrer war. Wie er dich wieder getroffen hat und das du unschuldig bist. Nach allem was ich damals zu dir gesagt habe...Das Mindeste was ich tun konnte war dafür zu sorgen, dass du nicht mehr verfolgt wirst. Und dafür musste ich Peter finden und ihn dazu bringen alles zu gestehen. Ich habe meinem Vorgesetzten nichts erzählt, er hätte mir sowieso nicht geglaubt und dann habe ich mich selbst auf die Suche gemacht. Ich kenne jemanden, der wusste wo er sich in etwa aufhält..." Sam lachte kurz freudlos. "Diese Ratte hat es mir nicht gerade leicht gemacht. Als er erfahren hat, dass ich hinter ihm her bin ist er in alle möglichen Länder geflüchtet. Bei manchen wusste ich nochnicht mal, dass sie überhaupt existieren. In Argentinien hab ich ihn dann schließlich geschnappt. Mein Vorgesetzter ist fast ausgeflippt. Ich hatte den wahren Verräter der Potters gefunden..." Sam starrte gedankenverloren über Sirius' Schulter in die Luft. "Jedenfalls hat er mir dann erstmal Zwangsurlaub verpasst. Man übergibt schließlich nicht jeden Tag einen alten Freund den Dementoren." ,fügte sie noch sarkastisch hinzu.

Sirius sah sie nur stumm an. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie nie mehr geliebt zu haben als in diesem Moment. Nicht, weil sie ihm die Freiheit wieder geschenkt hatte, sondern weil sie sich ihm gegnüber öffnete und ihren Schmerz zeigte. Wie früher. Und selbst wenn er ihr egal war und sie nicht das gleiche empfindete, war er sich sicher verrückt zu werden, wenn er sie nicht gleich berührern konnte. Er wappnete sich innerlich gegen die kommende Zurückweisung, legte dann zärtlich die Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Samantha sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und *Verliebtheit?* an. Anstatt ihn weg zu stoßen und stellte sie sich langsam auf die Zehenspitzen. Sirius Herz schlug schneller, als ihr Atem seinen Hals streifte. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, ihr Mund war nur noch Zentimeter von seinem entfernt...

In diesem (WIRKLICH ÄUSSERST UNGÜNSTIGEN!!) Moment kam Professor McGonagall um die Ecke. Als sie die Beiden sah wäre sie beinahe über ihren Umhang gestolpert. "Oh!Oh, entschuldigung,...ich werde wieder gehen...ich...ja..." Mit hochrotem Kopf bewgte sie sich rückwärts in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war.

Aber Sam war schon blitzschnell drei Schritte zurück getreten. Von der Verletzbarkeit, die noch vor ein paar Sekunden auf ihrem Gesicht gelegen hatte, war nichts mehr zu erkennen. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Professor. Ich muss ohnehin gehen. Remus wartet bestimmt schon auf mich." Und ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken verschwand sie um die Ecke.

"Es tut mir leid, Sirius..." McGonagall war das alles offensichtlich immer noch unglaublich peinlich.

Sirius lächelte sie an. Ziemlich misslungen. Er hoffte nur, das Sam ihn jetzt nicht wieder wie einen alten Bekannten behandeln würde. Es war kurz wieder wie früher in Hogwarts gewesen. Oder wie in den Monaten danach. Bevor sein Leben und seine Beziehung zu Sam zerstört wurde. Aber der heutige Abend hatte ihm wieder Mut gegeben. *Vielleicht können wir die Vergangenheit vergessen. Wieder von vorne anfangen...*

Das setzte natürlich voraus, das Samantha den morgigen Tag erlebte.

3 Stunden später im Kerker von Hogwarts 

"Wo bleibt sie?", fragte Sirius gereizt, während er, wie schon seit einer viertelstunde, hin- und herstampfte. Er war natürlich nicht wirklich wütend, aber das Warten machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Remus sah seinen Freund beruhigend an. "Sie wird bestimmt jeden Moment auftauchen." Er wirkte zwar äußerlich ruhiger, aber auch er machte sich Sorgen. Samantha hatte ihn vor einer Stunde verlassen um spazieren zu gehen und nachzudenken, wie sie sagte. Sie hätte vor 20 Minuten dasein sollen.

"Es macht auch keinen Unterschied mehr, ob sie eine halbe Stunde früher oder später kommt." Snape sah noch kränker aus als normalerweise.

"Für dich bestimmt nicht!", schnappte Sirius, ohnehin schon gereizt. Remus vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen und versuchte zu ignorieren, was jetzt folgen würde.

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Das ich nichts runterschlucken würde, wo du deine Finger dran hattest. Und das es dir wahrscheinlich auch nichts ausmachen würde, wenn sie an deinem Zeug stirbt." Sirius wusste, dass das nicht stimmte und wenn er ehrlich war, war es genau das, was ihn störte.

"SIE vertraut mir. Und es ist mir reichlich egal, was du denkst."

"Es ist ja wirklich rührend euch beiden zuzuhören, aber ihr streitet hier über mein Leben. Und das ist ein ziemlich schlechter Zeitpunkt."

Samantha war in den Kerker gekommen und stellte sich nun neben Snape und den Becher mit dem Aryustrank.

"Da bist du ja", begrüßte Remus sie erleichtert. Weder Sirius noch Snape sagten etwas.

"Also gut, bringen wirs hinter uns." Sie zog einen Brief aus der Tasche ihres Umhanges. "Falls das hier nicht so günstig ausgeht..." "Du wirst nicht sterben!", unterbrach Sirius sie scharf. "...bring den bitte Jake." Damit reichte sie den Brief Snape. (Jake ist übrigens Sam's großer Bruder. Er ist 8 Jahre älter und arbeitet im Ministerium zur Aufbewahrung von Muggelartefakten. Ist ein netter Kerl, die beiden verstehen sich gut. Nur ein bisschen chaotisch, der Typ.)

Dann nahm Sam den Trank. Ihre Hand zitterte. Sie blickte Snape nochmal an. "Was immer gleich passiert, du hattest keinen Einfluss darauf."

Snape sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich dadurch besser fühlen.

Samantha sah Sirius in die Augen, während sie den Becher zum Mund führte und erkannte darin die gleiche Angst, die wahrscheinlich in ihren zu lesen war. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn in der Vergangenheit zu sehr verletzt hatte. Und er sie. Sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen, ihm nicht vertraut und das konnte er ihr sicher nie verzeihen, egal was sie tat. Und vor allem konnte sie sich selbst nicht verzeihen. 

Sam schluckte, während alle anderen im Raum die Luft anhielten. Die Spannung war unerträglich. Schließlich setzte sie den Becher ab. Snape, Remus und Sirius atmeten auf, als nichts geschah. 

Dann fiel sie.

Sirius konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie mit dem Kopf auf den harten Steinboden aufschlug. Er kniete sich hin und hielt sie im Schoß. "Oh Gott", flüsterte er. Samantha war bewusstlos, sie hieng leblos in seinen Armen. "Was hast du gemacht?", brüllte er Snape an, der Samatha nur geschockt anstarren konnte.

Remus hatte sich neben Sirius auf den Boden niedergelassen und versuchte ihren Puls zu fühlen. Eine unglaubliche Erleichterung überkam ihn, als er einen fand. "Sie lebt", informierte er seinen Freund, der am ganzen Leib zitterte.

Sirius streichelte ihr über die Wange. Sam's Augen flatterten und schließlich öffnete sie sie. Sie sah in in graue, bekannte Augen in denen ungewohnterweise Tränen standen.

"Das Zeug ist stark", sagte sie schwach. Sirius drückte sie an sich. 

* * *


	2. Hogwartsexpress- Alter Freund, neue Beka...

* * *

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling

2.Kapitel

"Sirius?", krächzte Harry.

Vor ihm stand sein Pate, die Hände locker in seinem Mantel vergraben und vergnügt grinsend.

"Das ist dein Pate?", rief Onkel Vernon erschrocken. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, was Harry über ihn erzählt hatte.

Ein verrückter Massenmörder, der sehr wütend wurde, wenn man seinem Patenkind etwas antat. Bei dieser Aussicht beeilte sich Onkel Vernon in die Küche zu verschwinden.

"Hallo Harry. Ich dachte mir ich hole dich ab und bring dich zum Hogwartsexpress. Ron habe ich schon eine Eule geschickt. Er wartet dort auf dich." 

"Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt?", rief Harry wütend."Ist dir klar in was für eine Gefahr du dich hier bringst? Wenn dich jemand sieht landest du sofort wieder in Askaban. Und Dumbledore kann dich dann auch nicht mehr raus holen. Ich fasse einfach nicht, dass du so ein Risiko eingehst, nachdem du dich zwei Jahre lang versteckt hast."

Sirius lächelte immer noch, ein wenig amüsiert über Harrys Wutausbruch. "Ich denke, niemand wird mehr versuchen mich nach Askaban zu bringen."

Harry sah erstaunt zu, wie Sirius eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten aus seiner Tasche zog und sie Harry gab. 

Harry las die Überschrift, die, fett gedruckt, fast die ganze obere Hälfte des Blattes einnahm: BLACK UNSCHULDIG!

WAHRER VERRÄTER DER POTTERS GEFASST!

PETTIGREW IN ASKABAN

Ungläubig überflog Harry den Artikel.Ein Auror, dessen Name nicht genannt wurde, hatte Peter offensichtlich fast über die ganze Welt verfolgt und schließlich geschnappt. Peter hatte zugegeben, Harrys Eltern verraten zu haben und ein Anhänger Voldemorts zu sein. Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie dieser Auror es geschafft hatte, Wurmschwanz zu diesem Geständnis zu bewegen, das ihn geradewegs nach Askaban gebracht hatte.

Und voher hatte er überhaupt gewusst, dass Pettigrew der Verräter war und nicht Sirius?

Harry sah Sirius an, der ihn abwartend beobachtete. "Wieso hat der Auror Peter verfolgt? Er konnte gar nicht wissen, dass du unschuldig bist." 

Sirius runzelte die Stirn."Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Das Ministerium wollte mir nicht sagen, wer Peter gefangen hat. Wahrscheinlich halten sie es geheim, damit niemand sich an ihm rächt. Immerhin war Wurmschwanz der engste Vertraute von Voldemort und andere Anhänger könnte es wütend machen, das er jetzt in Askaban sitzt. Besonders, da Voldemort langsam stärker wird..." Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck trat auf Sirius Gesicht. 

Harry beeilte sich, ihn wieder aufzumuntern. "Eigentlich ist es auch egal, wer Peter erwischt hat. Die Hauptsache ist, das du jetzt herumgehen kannst, ohne von Dementoren, Auroren und sowas verfolgt zu werden." 

Sirius lachte. "Ja, ich habe fast schon vergessen wie das ist. Vielleicht sollten wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen. Ich will schließlich nicht verantwortlich dafür sein, dass du den Zug verpasst." 

"Wie kommen wir denn da hin?" Harry bezweifelte, dass Sirius inzwischen so etwas wie ein Auto besaß.

"Ich bin schließlich nicht umsonst in Hogwarts gewesen. Wir benutzen einen kleinen Zauber." Sirius nahm Harrys Koffer in die eine und seinen eigenen in die andere Hand. Moment mal, wozu brauchte Sirius einen Koffer? Harry war er zuvor nicht aufgefallen...Aber bevor er ihn danach fragen konnte, rief Sirius schon "Accurata!" und im nächsten Augenblick standen die Beiden auf dem Bahnhof.

"Wow,...", sagte Harry langsam. Im war ein bisschen schwindlig. Dann kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke. "Ron hat den Tagespropheten doch bestimmt auch gelesen. Warum hat mir niemand etwas gesagt?" 

"Um, ich habe deine Freunde darum gebeten. Es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Außerdem bin ich erst seit einer Woche wieder "frei". Ich musste noch ein paar Sachen regeln. Mein Angebot steht übrigens immer noch. Wenn du willst, kannst du nach dem Schuljahr zu mir ziehen...", sagte Sirius etwas unsicher. 

Harry grinste. "Soll das ein Scherz sein? Ich glaube, es gibt nichts, was mir dieses Schujahr jetzt noch verderben könnte." Mit der Aussicht, den Sommer bei Sirius sein zu können und die Dursleys nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, fühlte er sich so gut wie noch nie.

Während sie sich unterhalten hatten, waren sie zum Gleis neundreiviertel gekommen.

Harry sah Hermine und Ron, die sich unterhielten. Zusammen mit Sirius ging er zu ihnen. "Harry!", rief Hermine begeistert und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Ron patschte ihm auf die Schulter. "Hey, wir dachten schon du tauchst gar nicht mehr auf. Wir müssen uns etwas beeilen, die anderen sind schon fast alle im Zug. Hallo Sirius." 

"Hallo Ron. Hermine."

"Sirius, ich muss jetzt los. Ich schick dir eine Eule von Hogwarts.", sagte Harry. "Das musst du nicht. Ich komme mit." Sirius lächelte als Harry ihn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag mit absoluter Fassungslosigkeit ansah. "Wie meinst du das, du kommst mit?"

"Ich bin der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dumbledore hat mich gefragt, ob ich es machen will und da ich im Moment ohnehin nichts zu tun habe, hab ich zugesagt. Außerdem kann ich dann ein bisschen auf dich aufpassen." 

"Das ist fantastisch", sagte Ron."Ich habe schon befürchtet, Snape schnappt sich den Job.Ist ja schon seit Jahren sein Traum." Harry grinste. Er war auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, Sirius wurde nicht mehr verfolgt sondern stattdessen sogar Lehrer und er musste nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück. Es könnte nicht besser sein.-

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Sirius hatten sich ein leeres Abteil gesucht. Sie waren seit einer halben Stunde unterwegs und Harry hatte Sirius noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Der Hogwartsexpress schien ihn an alte Zeiten zu erinnern und als Harry an das Hochzeitsfoto seiner Eltern dachte, wurde ihm klar, dass zwischen dem Sirius auf dem Foto und dem, der ihm gegenüber saß, im Moment nur ein geringer Unterschied bestand. Der stumpfe Ausdruck, der noch vor einem Jahr in seinen Augen lag, war fast verschwunden und einer Art von Weisheit und Welterfahrung gewichen. Harry freute sich für ihn. Nach allem was er durch gemacht hatte, hatte er es verdient, wieder etwas Hoffnung zu haben.

Sie redeten gerade über die Größe der Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Snape alle in Kaninchen verwandelte, weil er wieder nicht Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde, als Sirius sagte "Ich geh mal kurz raus" und verschwand. 

Er ging ein Stück den Gang herunter, der von Erschütterungen ein wenig wackelte und lehnte dann die Stirn gegen das kühle Glas der Scheibe. Jedesmal, wenn er Harry ansah, musste er auch an James denken und daran, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte ihn und Lily zu retten. Natürlich ging es ihm jetzt besser, wo er nicht mehr als Verräter gesehen und verfolgt wurde. Trotzdem störte ihn die Tatsache, dass er es nicht gewesen war, der Peter gefasst hatte, mehr als er zugeben wollte. Er wollte zumindest wissen, wer es war, wer Peter lange in alle möglichen Länder verfolgt und nach Askaban gebracht hatte. Wer daran geglaubt hatte, dass er selbst unschuldig war, ohne es genau wissen zu können.

Die Abteiltür öffnete sich. Harry, Ron und Hermine hoben die Köpfe und erwarteten Sirius zu sehen, der zurück kam. Stattdessen stand in der Tür eine hübsche Frau mit langen, schwarzen Locken und klaren blauen Augen. Und hinter ihr Remus Lupin.

"Professor Lupin!", rief Harry erstaunt. Heute schien der Tag der großen Überraschungen zu sein. Auch Hermine und Ron starrten ihren ehemaligen Lehrer ungläubig an.

"Hallo Harry, Hermine, Ron", sagte Professor Lupin vergnügt.

"Was machen sie hier?", fragte Hermine. In ihrem Erstaunen dachte sie nicht daran, dass das vielleicht ein wenig unhöflich klang. Seit Professor Lupin Hogwarts verlassen musste, hatte keiner von ihnen damit gerechnet, ihn bald wiederzusehen.

Aber das schien Lupin nicht zu stören.

"Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, diese Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu sein." Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht ganz alleine war. "Das ist übrigens Samantha Connor. Sie bleibt genauso wie ich eine Weile in Hogwarts." Die Frau lächelte sie warm an: "Hallo".

"Oh Gott, sie sind die Aurorin, die gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat und schon Dutzende von schwarzen Zauberern nach Askaban gebracht hat?", platzte es aus Ron heraus. Auch Hermine sah Samantha mit großen Augen an, was bei ihr wirklich selten vorkam. Harry dachte, dass er mal wieder der einzige war, der einen berühmten Zauberer nicht kannte.

Samantha lachte. "Seltsamerweise sagen das alle Leute, wenn sie meinen Namen hören." Ron wurde rot.

Lupin stupste sie in die Seite. "Das liegt daran, dass du eine Berühmtheit bist. Nun ja, wenn wir ehrlich sind, haben dich schon in der Schule alle verehrt." Samantha verdrehte nur die Augen und lächelte.

"Professor Conner", fing Harry an und wurde gleich von ihr unterbrochen. "Nennt mich bitte Samantha. Ich werde keinen Unterricht geben und bin weiß Gott weit davon entfernt eine Professorin zu sein." *Er sieht seinem Vater so ähnlich. Und er hat Lilys Augen.* Sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, den Sohn ihrer besten Freundin nach 14 Jahren wiederzusehen. Und ein wenig Angst vor den Erinnerungen gehabt, die das mit sich bringen würde. Harry erkannte sie natürlich nicht, aber sie erinnerte sich umso klarer daran, wie sie ihn als Baby gehalten hatte. 

"Nun, da werde ich wohl Sam`s gutem Beispiel folgen. Ich unterrichte euch nicht mehr und als Freund von Sirius könnt ihr mich auch Remus nennen."

Harry, Ron und Hermine bemerkten wie Samantha bei der Erwähnung von Sirius Namen leicht zusammen zuckte. Sie kannte Remus offensichtlich schon länger und deswegen war sie wohl auch zusammen mit Harry`s Eltern, Peter und Sirius zur Schule gegangen. Die Frage war nur, warum sie auf Sirius so reagierte.

"Also warum seid ihr hier?Ich meine, weiß Sirius das?", fragte Harry. Was sollten ein ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und eine Aurorin in Hogwarts?

Remus und Samantha hatten sich inzwischen gesetzt.

"Wieso sollten wir es ihm sagen?" Remus hatte zwar daran gedacht, ihm eine Eule zu schicken, aber Dumbledores Bitte kam ziemlich plötzlich und er hatte es vergessen. Aber schließlich war es ja auch nicht dringend und er konnte ihm immer noch von Hogwarts aus die Nachricht überbringen.

"Na ja", sagte Hermine "immerhin ist er diese Jahr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

"Was!?", rief Samantha. Sie war sofort um einiges blasser geworden. Sie hatte Sirius seit ca. 15 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Der Gedanke ihn jetzt hier zu treffen...Sie dachte widersinnigerweise an Flucht. Vielleicht apparieren?

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Abteiltür wieder und diesmal kam tatsächlich Sirius herein. Als er Samantha sah, blieb er starr stehen. "Sam", flüsterte er und sah sie sie an, als wäre sie ein Geist.

"Sirius", antwortete Samantha noch leiser. Sie sahen sich mimdestens eine Minute lang an , ohne dass jemand ein Wort sprach. Sirius dachte an ihr letztes Treffen, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte... Typisch, gerade wenn es ihm wieder besser ging kam alter Schmerz wieder hoch.

Den anderen wurde die Situation langsam unangenehm. Schließlich räusperte sich Remus. Sirius schreckte aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand hoch und lächelte seinen alten Freund wenig überzeugend an. 

"Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Remus", sagte er und schütttelte ihm die Hand. Sie hatten sich das letztemal gesehen, nachdem Sirius auch offiziel für unschuldig erklärt wurde.

"Obwohl ich nicht erwartet habe dich hier zu treffen. Was macht ihr hier?" 

"Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt", murmelte Harry. Nur Ron hörte es und lächelte ihm zu.

Sirius versuchte den Blickkontakt mit Samantha zu vermeiden, genauso wie sie.

Bemüht, sich seinen Schmerz und die Verwirrung nicht anmerken zu lassen, sah er Remus aufmerksam an.

"Dumbledore hat uns gebeten zu kommen. Er meinte, es würden einige seltsame Dinge passieren und es wäre vielleicht besser jemandem da zuhaben, der notfalls damit umgehen kann."

"Seltsame Dinge?" Das hörte sich für Sirius gar nicht gut an. Wenn Dumbledore Remus und Samantha da haben wolllte, war das bestimmt kein gutes Zeichen. Andererseits würde Dumbledore seine Schüler bestimmt nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen.

"Er hat nichts genaues gesagt. Nur das er sicher gehen wolle und uns alles erklärt, wenn wir da sind. Außerdem meinte er, wir hätten sowieso kommen müssen, nur etwas später",bestätigte Samantha. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

"Und du hast es geschafft, dich von deinen Aufgaben als Aurorin loszueisen?", fragte Sirius und konnte einen bitteren Unterton nicht ganz vermeiden. 

"Ich erfülle hier meine Aufgaben. Abgesehen davon habe ich eine Art Urlaub bekommen."

"Ach, hast du einen besonders bösen Zauberer nach Askaban gebracht?" Sirius Stimme war spöttisch.

"Sowas in der Art, ja". Samantha dachte daran, was ihr Vorgesetzter gesagt hatte: Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie, Sam...Es war bestimmt nicht leicht für sie, ich meine emotional...Diese Sache hat bestimmt alte Wunden aufgerissen...Vielleicht sollten sie sich etwas freie Zeit nehmen, Kraft tanken...Sie haben hart gearbeitet...Ruhen sie sich aus.

Aber Samantha wollte sich nicht ausruhen und darüber nachdenken, was alles passiert war.

So war es ihr nur recht, als ihr alter Schulleiter sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Manchmal dachte sie, dass das einzige was sie davon abhielt durchzudrehen, Beschäftigung war. Egal welcher Art.

Der Zug pfeifte und kam zum Stillstand. Nacheinander stiegen alle Schüler aus. Sirius, Samantha und Remus waren schon voraus gegangen und das gab Harry, Hermine und Ron die Gelegenheit kurz ungestört miteinander zu reden.

"Ich frage mich, was das für seltsame Dinge sind, die in Hogwarts passieren", meinte Hermine.

"Und ich frage mich, was zwischen Sirius und Samantha los ist. Die Beiden scheinen sich nicht gerade zu mögen. Um es vorsichtig auszudrücken." Ron schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er an die Szene im Zug dachte.

Auch Harry hatte Sirius noch nie so gesehen. Er schien richtig aus der Bahn geworfen bei Samantha`s Anblick.

"Ich glaube das Problem ist nicht, dass sie sich nicht mögen, sondern dass sie sich zu sehr mögen", sagte Hermine nachdenklich und stieg in mit Ron und Harry in eine der Kutschen die darauf warteten, sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen.

* * *


	3. Hogwarts

* * *

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling

3.Kapitel

Harry, Hermine, Ron, Sirius, Samantha und Remus waren in Hogwarts angekommen und standen nun in der Halle.

Während der Fahrt hatten sich Sirius und Samantha beharrlich angeschwiegen. Remus hatte verzweifelt versucht, ein wenig Konversation zu machen, es aber schließlich aufgegeben.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich dagegen besser amüsiert. Sie hatten darüber spekuliert, was sie bei Sirius lernen würden und wer die Quidditchmeisterschaft dieses Jahr gewinnen würde.

Harry wollte gerade vorschlagen zum Essen zu gehen, um die Auswahl der neuen Schüler nicht zu verpassen, als sein Blick auf Fred fiel, der einem Slytherin gegenüber stand. 

Beide schrien sich an und waren offensichtlich kurz davor, dem jeweils anderen einen Fluch zu verpassen. 

Auch Sam hatte das bemerkt. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und rief "Expelliarmus".

Zur gleichen Zeit erscholl eine männliche Stimme, mit dem gleichen Spruch.

Der Zauberstab des Slytherin landete in Samantha's Hand, während Fred's aufgefangen wurde von- Snape.

Harry stöhnte, als er sah wie Snape auf sie, Fred und den Slytherin zukam. 

Sie waren noch keine fünf Minuten da und schon hatten sie ihn am Hals.

Snape schien zwar heute weniger grimmig zu wirken als sonst, trotzdem zweifelte Harry nicht daran, dass er Gryffindor gleich mindestens 10 Punkte abziehen würde.

Er gab Fred wortlos seinen Zauberstab zurück, genauso wie Sam dem Slytherin.

"5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin. Ihr verpasst euch hier nicht gegenseitig Flüche. Und jetzt verschwindet zum Essen", sagte Snape kalt.

Harry keuchte erstaunt. Snape hatte gerade SLYTHERIN Punkte abgezogen. Er sah, wie auch Hermine, Ron, Fred und dem Slytherin der Mund offenstand.

Fred beeilte sich davon zukommen, bevor Snape es sich noch anders überlegen konnnte.

Der Slytherin folgte ihm, wahrscheinlich um seinen Freunden zu erzählen, was gerade passiert war.

Die einzigen die es nicht zu erstaunen schien, was gerade geschehen war, waren Samantha, Remus und Sirius.

Sam lachte und stieß Snape freundschaftlich in die Rippen."Das ist mal wieder typisch, kaum bin ich hier, muss ich dir schon helfen deine Schüler unter Kontrolle zu halten." 

Sie umarmten sich und Snape lächelte.

Snape LÄCHELTE?

Wenn Harry vorher erstaunt war, war er sich jetzt sicher den Verstand zu verlieren. War er vielleicht in eine Art Parallelwelt gezogen wurden und hatte es nicht bemerkt?

"Fragst du dich auch, warum eine sympathische Aurorin die mit Remus befreundet ist, gerade SNAPE umarmt?", fragte Ron flüsternd, gerade leise genug, dass niemand anderer außer Harry ihn hören konnte.Offensichtlich war er genauso geschockt wie Harry.

"Wenn du nicht hier wärst, würde Weasley heute Abend Klos schrubben.", sagte Snape zu Sam.

"Das ist etwas, voran ich überhaupt keinen Zweifel habe. Du warst ja noch nie für deinen Gerechtigkeitsinn bekannt.", bemerkte Sirius trocken. Die Szene gerade hatte ihn an seine Schulzeit erinnert und an einen der Gründe, warum er Snape jedesmal am liebsten etwas Schreckliches antun würde, wenn er ihn sah. Er schwor sich, Snape ins Gesicht zu schlagen, wenn dieser nicht sofort zwei Schritte von Sam zurücktrat.

"Und das kommt von jemandem, der 13 Jahre lang in Askaban war.Ich frage mich, welchen Auror du bestechen musstest, damit er Pettigrew dazu bringt zuzugeben, die Potters verraten zu haben."

Bevor Sirius etwas sagen konnnte, war Snape's Blick schon auf Remus gefallen. "Und der Werwolf ist auch wieder da. Erstaunlich, dass du dich nochmal her traust, Lupin."

"Wie du dich sicher noch erinnerst, habe ich ihn darum gebeten, Severus.", erscholl da Dumbledores Stimme.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu dem Schulleiter um, der wie immer ein wenig amüsiert wirkte.

"Und es ist schön euch heil hier zu sehen", sagte Dumbledore und schüttelte Sirius und Remus die Hand. Er nickte Harry, Ron und Hermine zu und ließ seinen Blick dann zu Samantha schweifen.

"Und es ist natürlich fast schon eine Ehre, dich hier begrüßen zu dürfen, Sam. Obwohl ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, dich hierher gebeten zu haben, obwohl du jetzt erstmal ein bisschen Zeit für dich haben solltest um dich zu erholen."

Samantha wurde ein wenig rot. "Ich bin gerne gekommen. Und obwohl es mir niemand glaubt, geht es mir wirklich gut. Ich brauche keine Zeit um mich auszuruhen, ich will ihnen helfen." Sirius fragte sich, was passiert war, wovon Sam sich erholen musste. *Ist es wegen diesem Zauberer, den sie nach Askaben gebracht hat?*

"Du hast dich nicht verändert", sagte Dumbledore sanft um dann fröhlicher hinzuzufügen "aber jetzt sollten wir erstmal etwas essen. Ihr seid bestimmt hungrig und außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir dieses Jahr ein paar begabte neue Schüler begrüßen dürfen."

Sie folgten ihm schweigend in den Saal. Als Sirius, Remus und Samantha eintraten konnte man überall aufgeregtes Getuschel hören. Alle drei waren hier bekannt. Dumbledore erklärte jedoch zuerst nichts zu ihrer Anwesenheit, sondern ließ die Zeremonie zur Auswahl der neuen Schüler beginnen. Als sie mit Sara Winning,"Hufflepuff!" endete, stand er auf und sofort wurde es still im Saal.

"Liebe Freunde, ich freue mich, euch zu diesem neuen Schuljahr begrüßen zu dürfen. Doch bevor wir mit der Schlemmerei beginnen, möchte ich euch noch den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, Professor Black."

Der Applaus kam etwas zögerlich, schließlich galt Sirius seit 14 Jahren als Mörder, Vertrauter Voldemorts und Verräter. Es war etwas schwer, jetzt zu begreifen, dass er unschuldig war. Die Ausnahme bildeten natürlich Harry, Ron und Hermine, die begeistert klatschten.

"Außerdem werden wir zwei Gäste hier haben, die eine Weile bleiben: Remus Lupin und Samantha Connor." Es folgte tosendes Händeklatschen und Füßestampfen. Remus war beliebt und alle kannten Samantha als Aurorin. Nur die Slytherins hielten sich mit ihrem Applaus zurück.

"Also, ich denke ich habe jetzt genug geredet. Lasst es euch schmecken!" Und schon erschienen Platten mit den köstlichsten Gerichten.

Während dem Essen unterhielten sich sich Ron, Harry und Hermine mit Seamus und Neville, die offensichtlich davon begeistert waren, Sirius als Lehrer zu bekommen. "Ich meine, du musst dir mal überlegen, was er wahrscheinlich alles kann. Wahnsinn!"

Satt und zufrieden machten sich alle drei schließlich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, um wieder mit Sirius, Samantha und Remus zusammen zutreffen.

"Dumbledore will jetzt mit uns reden". sagte Sirius und Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Es geht wohl um diese seltsamen Vorkomnisse." "Aber macht euch keine Sorgen, allzu schlimm kann es nicht sein", fügte Samantha hinzu, als sie die Gesichter der drei Gryffindors sah.

In diesem Moment kamen Dumbledore und Snape. "So, vielleicht sollten wir nun im mein Büro gehen. Harry, Hermine, Ron, geht schlafen, morgen müsst ihr fit sein." Sie nickten und drehten sich um. "Wir sehen uns morgen, Harry", sagte Sirius. Er warf Snape einen giftigen Blick zu, den dieser erwiderte und beide verschwanden hinter Dumbledore, Remus und Sam um die nächst Ecke.

Hermine seufzte. "Ich hoffe wirklich, die beiden überleben es, zusammenarbeiten zu müssen." "Und ich hoffe, Sirius verflucht Snape.Wörtlich.", antwortete Ron.

Hermine warf ihm einen tadelden Blick zu, konnte ein Lächeln aber nicht unterdrücken.

Währenddessen im Dumbledores Büro....

"Also gut, ihr wollt sicher wissen, warum ihr hier seid. Es ist wirklich nichts Furchtbares, aber jetzt, da Voldemort wieder da ist, möchte ich kein Risiko eingehen. Besonders wegen Harry. In den letzten Tagen ist es öfter vorgekommen, dass Dinge verschwinden, oder Lehrer angegriffen werden. Außerdem haben die Hauselfen und Mister Filch mir berichtet, dass Räume verwüstet wurden. Unsere Hausgeister haben allerdings nichts damit zu tun. Das alles ist zwar nicht weiter schlimm, aber wie schon gesagt,...Im Moment müssen wir alles ernst nehmen."

Sirius, Samantha und Remus versanken nach dieser Rede Dumbledores erstmal ins Nachdenken.

Schließlich fragte Remus:"Was heißt es, Lehrer sind angegriffen worden? Ist jemand verletzt?"

"Nein, das nicht. Es waren nur kleine Unfälle. Sie sind ausgerutscht,haben Bücher auf den Kopf bekommen, oder sowas."

"Was erwarten sie jetzt von uns?", wollte Sam wissen.

"Ich möchte, dass ihr alle die Augen aufhaltet und auf die Schüler aufpasst. Eben besonders auf Harry. Ihr vier habt Erfahrung mit dunkler Magie und wenn das alles wirklich mehr ist, bin ich mir sicher, ihr werdet es herausbekommen."

Snape, Remus, Sirius uns Sam nickten.

"Gut", sagte Dumbledore. "Im übrigen erwarte ich zu Weihnachten einige alte Kämpfer, die mit uns schon gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben. Ich wollte sie nicht während der Unterrichtstage einladen, um niemanden zu beunruhigen. Sirius, vielleicht redest du mit Harry und seinen Freunden, damit sie nicht völlig ahnungslos sind. Und da sie während der Ferien immer hier bleiben, werden sie es ohnehin irgendwann herausfinden. Das war's erstmal. Du mir leid, das ich so lange geredet habe. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und wir brauchen alle etwas Schlaf."

Sirius, Samantha, Snape und Remus standen auf, verabschiedeten sich und gingen die Treppe herunter. In dem Gang blieben sie stehen.

Snape beugte sich herunter und gab Sam einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Also, ich schätze wir sehen uns dann morgen. Schlaf gut." "Du auch", sagte Samantha lächelnd. Snape entging der angewiderte Ausdruck auf Sirius Gesicht nicht, aber er beschloss das nicht zu kommentieren. Stattdessen drehte er sich einfach um und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

Es entstand eine kurze, drückende Stille, bis Remus sprach. "Mmh, ich weiß nicht wie ihr das seht, aber ich bin nicht müde. Wie wär's wenn wir noch ein bisschen reden?"

Es war ihm durchaus klar, dass dieser Versuch zum Scheitern verurteilt war, aber er wollte sich nicht vorwerfen, es nicht versucht zu haben.

Sirius lächelte, aber die unterdrückte Wut stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Ich denke, Sam legt sich lieber hin und träumt von Snape", sagte er zuckersüß.

Samantha's Augen verdunkelten sich schlagartig und Remus seufzte innerlich. Beide hatten ein Temperament, das sie manchmal dazu verleitete Dinge zu sagen und zu tun, die sie später bereuten. Er hatte schon öfter einen Streit zwischen ihnen miterlebt und befürchtete, dass gleich der nächste folgte. Tatsächlich zischte Sam in diesem Moment "Entschuldige, Sirius. Das nächste Mal frage ich dich vorher, mit wem ich rede. Schließlich bist du es gewohnt, dass alle das tun, was du sagst und ich möchte nicht,dass du dich irgendwie unwohl fühlst."

Remus beschloß, das zu stoppen, bevor es wieder aus dem Ruder lief. "Das reicht jetzt. Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder. Wir sind nicht aus Spaß hier, sondern weil es Probleme gibt und Harry uns vielleicht braucht. Sirius, du warst James' bester Freund, Sam, du die beste Freundin von Lily. Ich finde, ihr seid es den Beiden schuldig, euch zusammen zureißen. Das beinhaltet auch, dass du Snape in Ruhe lässt, Sirius. Zumindest soweit wie möglich. Also gebt euch jetzt die Hand und versprecht euch für die nächsten Monate wie erwachsene Menschen zu benehmen."

Samantha und Sirius sahen Remus überrascht an. Es kam selten vor, dass er ihnen die Meinung sagte.

*Ok, es ist für Harry nicht gut, wenn die Leute die auf ihn aufpassen sollen sich gegenseitig beschimpfen*, dachte Sirius. Und dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was Lily mal zu ihm gesagt hatte. "Wenn du sie beschuldigst, wird sie wütend. Versuch sie zu verstehen und sie redet mit dir."

Schließlich streckte Sirius die Hand aus und sagte "Es tut mir, leid". 

Sam sah ihm in die Augen, nahm seine Hand und antwortete "Mir auch". 

Beide zuckten leicht zusammen bei dem Körperkontakt.

"Trotzdem werde ich jetzt schlafen gehen", sagte Sam unsicher lächelnd. "Schlaft gut", rief sie über die Schulter und hoffte, dass ihre beiden Freunde nicht ahnten, von wem sie heute abend träumen würde.

Remus legte den Arm um Sirius Schulter und sagte erleichtert "Dann komm mal, alter Freund. Unterhalten wir uns über die Herausforderungen, die folgen werden." Sirius warf noch einen Blick ind die Richtung, in die Samantha verschwunden war und folgte dann Remus.

* * *


	4. Frühstück- Und eine unangenehme Überrasc...

* * *

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling

4.Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich Hermine, Ron und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, um gemeinsam zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Es war noch ziemlich früh und deswegen war kaum jemand wach.

"Ich gespannt, wie die erste Stunde für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird. Mit Sirius als Lehrer sollten wir eigentlich die Hausmeisterschaft gewinnen."

"Ron, du erwartest doch wohl hoffentlich nicht, dass wir von ihm Extrapunkte bekommen, nur weil wir Gryffindors sind", sagte Hermine strafend.

"Wieso nicht? Die Slytherins haben Snape, wir Sirius. Es gleicht sich aus."

"Es scheint aber, als wäre Snape...ich weiß nicht, irgendwie..." Harry suchte vergeblich nach dem richtigen Wort.

"Menschlicher?", schlug Hermine vor und Harry nickte.

"Ja. Ich meine, er wird nicht anfangen für Caritas zu spenden, aber er wirkt ein ganz kleines bisschen gerechter."

"Übertreib mal nicht, Harry. Wahrscheinlich ist das nur eine Phase und in ein paar Tagen fängt er wieder an Slytherins zu bevorteilen und uns Strafarbeiten zu geben." Ron war von Snapes plötzlichem Wandel absolut nicht überzeugt.

"Trotzdem. Weißt du noch, wie er dem Slytherin Punkte abgezogen hat? Ich glaube, Samantha hat einen guten Einfluss auf ihn." Hermine lächelte in Erinnerung an das dumme Gesichts des Slytherins.

Harry sah sie zweifelnd an. "Ich finde diese *Freundschaft* zwischen einer Aurorin und einem ehemaligen Todesser.."

"Widerlich, abstoßend, krank, ekelhaft und unverständlich", ergänzte Ron.

Harry erwiderte amüsiert:"So hätte ich es zwar nicht ausgedrückt, aber das trifft es in etwa." Vor allem machte sich Harry Sorgen, weil das Sirius ganz schön mitzunehmen schien.

"Es ist zwar seltsam. Ich meine Samantha hat dutzende Anhänger Voldemorts nach Askaban gebracht und Snape WAR Einer, aber am Besten genießen wir die Vorteile davon und halten den Mund.Obwohl....Snape und Sirius hassen sich mit Inbrust. Komisch, dass Samantha gleichzeitig mit Snape, Sirius, Remus und deinen Eltern befreundet war." Hermine zupfte nachdenklich an ihrem Umhang.

"Im Moment frage ich mich eher, was sie gestern abend mit Dumbledore besprochen haben."

Ron klopfte Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Sirius wird es uns bestimmt gleich erzählen."

Sie betraten die Halle. Die Einzigen die schon da waren waren Remus, Samantha und Sirius. Sie saßen an einem Tisch und sahen alle drei ziemlich übernächtigt aus.*Wahrscheinlich machen sie sich Sorgen wegen der Dinge, die hier geschehen*, dachte Harry.

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zu ihnen rüber und setzten sich.

"Morgen", sagte Harry und wurde mit einstimmigem Gemurmel begrüßt.

"Harry, Ron, Hermine, wir müssen mit euch reden", fing Sirius an. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, wie er Harry möglichst schonend beibringen konnte, dass Voldemort womöglich zurückkam. Vergeblich.*Wie soll ich es schaffen ihn nicht zu beunruhigen, wenn ich die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen konnte?* Das hatte zwar nur zum Teil mit Voldemort zu tun, aber das war eine andere Geschichte."Dumbledore hat uns erzählt, dass in den letzten Tagen Räume verwüstet worden, Lehrern kleinere Unfälle passiert sind, die normalerweise nicht passieren würden und das Gegenstände verschwunden sind. Das alles ist also nicht so schlimm, wie wir gedacht haben. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort etwas damit zu tun hat, aber wir müssen natürlich vorsichtiger sein als sonst. Kommt zu uns, wenn ihr etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkt. Egal wie unbedeutend es euch erscheint. Und sagt euren Mitschülern erstmal nichts davon. Sie machen sich wahrscheinlich sowieso schon ihre Gedanken, warum Sam und Remus hier sind."

Harry, Ron und Hermine nickten. Es hätte schlimmer sein können.

"Und, Sirius? Bist du aufgeregt wegen deiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde?", fragte Hermine.

Sirius lächelte. "Na ja, ich weiß ja wovon ich rede. Mit schwarzer Magie hatte ich lange genug zu tun. Und ich hoffe mal, das ihrer euren neuen Lehrer nicht gleich in der Luft zerreißt."

Sam lachte. "Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, das du unterrichten wirst."

"Ja, ich erwarte jeden Moment das du uns von einem absolut dämlichen Streich erzählst, den du ausgeheckt hast", fügte Remus grinsend hinzu.

"Meine Streiche waren nie dämlich. Und ich bin inzwischen ein erwachsener Mann. Ich gehe nicht mehr herum und verfluche Leute, die ich nicht ausstehen kann." In diesem Moment trat Snape an ihren Tisch."Meistens zumindest", sagte Sirius und Streitlust flammte in seinen Augen auf, als sich Snape ohne groß zu fragen an den Tisch neben Samantha setzte. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als eine große Eule mit fast golden schimmerdem Gefieder in die Halle geflogen kam und sich auf Sam's Schulter setzte.

*Genau der richtige Zeitpunkt*, dachte sie erleichert. *Das erspart uns einen Streit zwischen Sirius und Severus*. Sie streichelte ihrer Eule sanft über den Kopf, als diese einen Brief in ihren Schoß fallen ließ. Ihr blick fiel auf den Absender: "Ministerium für magische Erkrankungen und Infektionen". Schnell drehte sie den Brief um. Allerdings nicht schnell genug, als das Sirius die Adresse nicht erkennen konnte.

"Hey Cor, kommst du auch nochmal?", fragte Sam zärtlich, in dem Versuch die anderen Leute am Tisch von ihrem Brief abzulenken und ihre Eule schuhute als Antwort. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst vor Käfigen und Zügen und deswegen flog sie immer selbst. Sie fand ihre Besitzerin ohnehin, egal wo diese war."Flieg am Besten in die Eulerei, friss was und ruh dich aus. Das war bestimmt anstrengend." Cor knabberte Sam noch eine wenig am Ohr und flatterte dann weg.

"Warum bekommst du einen Brief vom Ministerium für magische Erkrankungen und Infektionen?", fragte Sirius sofort ernst und alle blickten sie augenblicklich besorgt an.

Samantha seufzte innerlich. *Danke, Sirius. Unaufällig wie immer.*

Locker sagte sie:"Jetzt seht mich nicht alle so an, als könnte ich jeden Moment tot umfallen. Ich brauchte nur ein paar Informationen. Das heißt nicht, das ich sterbenskrank bin."

Langsam kamen auch andere Schüler in die Halle um zu Essen. Sam steckte mit zitterden Fingern den Brief in ihren Umhang und bevor noch jemand etwas fragen konnte stand sie auf murmelte eine Entschuldigung und verschwand, begleitet von den Blicken ihrer Freunde, die sich fragten was sie für Informationen haben wollte.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war und niemand sie mehr sehen konnte, nahm Samantha den Brief wieder aus der Tasche und riss ihn panisch auf.

"Sehr geehrte Mrs. Connor...Wir müssen ihnen leider mitteilen, dass sie während ihres Aufenthaltes in Argentinien tatsächlich an einem seltenen Virus erkrankt sind...Sie müssen so schnell wie möglich den unten beschriebenen Zaubertrank zu sich nehmen...Sie wissen, was sonst passiert und kennen die Risiken...Wir hoffen, wieder von ihnen zu hören...Freundliche Grüße, Kate McLain, Ministerium für magische Erkrankungen und Infektionen."

Vielleicht war der Begriff sterbenskrank doch ganz passend.

* * *


	5. Der Aryustrank

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling

5.Kapitel

Beim Frühstück...

"Nun, das war...seltsam",sagte Hermine langsam.

Alle starrten immer noch auf die Tür, durch die Sam verschwunden war.

"Wahrscheinlich ist ihr schlecht geworden, als sie Snape gesehen hat. Verständlich.", mumrmelte Sirius. Eigentlich gehörte Snape zu provozieren zu den letzten Dingen, an die er gerade dachte. Er war erschrocken , als er den Absender des Briefes gesehen hatte. Mehr noch, inzwischen fühlte er langsam Panik. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit glaubte niemand an diesem Tisch, dass Samantha nur Informationen brauchte. Er selbst am wenigsten. Aber er konnte ihr auch nicht helfen, wenn sie ihm gar nicht sagte was los war. Er hasste es, dass sie schon wieder ein Geheimnis vor ihm hatte, dass er wieder mal auf eine Mauer stieß.

"Schön zu sehen, dass sich manche Dinge nie ändern. Offensichtlich ist es dir immer noch egal, wie Sam sich fühlt", zischte Snape und stand auf um der Aurorin zu folgen. Er hätte Black in diesem Moment auch gerne verflucht, aber es gab jetzt Wichtigeres.

Er machte einen Schritt, bevor Sirius ihn grob am Arm packte und wieder auf den Stuhl zog.

"Du bleibst hier. Ich gehe." Und nach diesen Worten verschwand er mit großen Schritten den Saal. *Soweit kommt es noch, dass dieser Schleimer Sam's Situation ausnutzt.* 

Er musste nicht lange suchen, um sie zu finden. Samantha stand an der Wand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, blass und heftig atmend. Langsam näherte er sich, bis er dicht vor ihr stand. *So dicht, wie seit Jahren nicht mehr...*

Er müsste seine Kopf nur ein kleines bisschen beugen und könnte sie küssen. *Schlechte Idee, Sirius. Wie war das noch mit "Situation ausnutzen"? Außerdem würde sie dich wahrscheinlich so hart schlagen, dass du am Boden liegst. Und dich dannach anschreien. Und das wars dann mit der höflichen Umgangsweise, die wir hier hatten.* Mal davon abgesehen, dass er ihr nach ihrem letztem Treffen allein aus Selbstschutz aus dem Weg gehen sollte. Sie zu küssen wäre der sicherste Weg, sich selbst das Herz zu brechen. Was natürlich nichts daran änderte, dass er im Moment nichts lieber getan hätte...

Sam öffnete ihre Augen. Sie hatte gespürt, wie er gekommen war, aber die Augen trotzdem geschlossen gehalten. Wenn er so nah bei ihr stand, überkam sie immer ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und sie verspürte keine Angst mehr. Es war so lange her, sie wollte es zumindest kurz genießen. Bevor sie sich wieder darüber Sorgen machte, ihr Leben retten zu müssen. Als sie ihm in die grauen Augen sah, konnte sie daran die Besorgnis erkennen und noch etwas... Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie schwören, er war kurz davor gewesen sie zu küssen. *So was nennt man im Allgemeinen Wunschdenken, Sam.*

"Willst du es mir nicht sagen?", fragte Sirius sanft und Samantha schluckte. Ihr war es immer schwer gefallen, ihn anzulügen. Was nicht hieß, das er ihr nicht geglaubt hätte, wenn sie es getan hatte.

"Ich werde es euch allen heute abend erklären. Versprochen."

Sirius wollte sich damit eigentlich nicht zufrieden geben, aber als er Harry, Ron und Hermine aus dem Speisesaal kommen sah, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er auch noch eine Aufgabe hatte.

"Na schön. Ich muss jetzt auch los. Meine erste Stunde fängt gleich an."

"Viel Glück", sagte Sam und lächelte. Sirius erwiderte das Lächeln, drehte sich um und ging auf Harry, Ron und Hermine zu, die auf ihn warteten.

Samantha fragte sich, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Dumbledore hatte ihr und Remus gesagt, sie sollten sich umsehen, aber sie konnte keinen Sinn darin erkennen, einfach nur durch die Gänge zu streifen und darauf zu warten, dass etwas passierte.

Remus, der auch sein Frühstück beendet hatte, kam auf sie zu. "Bereit Hogwarts unsicher zu machen?" Er hatte sich entschlossen, das Thema magische Erkrankungen und Infektionen nicht anzusprechen.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten ein paar zusätzliche Schutzzauber aussprechen", schlug Sam vor.

Remus nickte."Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass wir uns in diesem Schloss langweilen werden. Peeves hat uns schon den ganzen Morgen so begeistert angestarrt, als wären wir besonders nette Opfer."

Sam lachte. Remus war einer ihrer engsten Freunde und es war schön, wieder mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können. Durch ihren Beruf war das nur selten möglich. Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. "Na dann mal los, Moony. Erobern wir die Burg."

"Und? Was stimmt mit ihr nicht?" Ron besaß definitiv nicht Remus' Taktgefühl.

Sirius seufzte. "Sie will es uns heute abend sagen. Das schließt euch allerdings sicher nicht ein." Harry war überrascht von Sirius' abweisendem Ton. Es war ja nicht so, als würden er, Ron und Hermine gleich allen erzählen was der neuen Aurorin fehlte. Und er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie.

Sirius war auch klar geworden, das er etwas harsch geklungen hatte. "Tut mir leid. Aber was immer ihr Problem ist, es ist etwas Ernstes. Und ihr solltet euch darüber nicht kümmern müssen. Ich und Remus werden das klären und bald ist bestimmt alles wieder in Ordnung." Das klang zum Glück optimistischer als er sich fühlte.

"Hoffentlich. Sie ist wirklich nett.", sagte Hermine.

"Yeah...", erwiderte Sirius leise. 

Sie standen vor dem Raum in dem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet wurde. Die anderen Schüler erwarteten sie schon und Sirius begrüßte sie freundlich. Sie gingen alle in den Unterrichtsraum und setzten sich.

"Ich weiß in etwa, was ihr bis jetzt gelernt habt. Zumindest bei Professor Lupin. Und ich dachte mir, da ihr schon einiges könnt, müssen wir uns nicht mehr lange mit den einfachen Dingen aufhalten."

Es entstand Gemurmel. Alle waren gespannt, was sie bei dem mysteriösen Professor Black lernen würden.

"Es gibt einen Zauberspruch, der bei den dunklen Zauberern relativ beliebt ist, weil er ihnen Möglichkeiten bietet und man ihn nicht leicht erkennen kann. Kraftvolle Zauberer sind in der Lage, ihre Gestalt zu verändern, wörtlich andere Menschen zu werden. Das geht zwar auch mit einem Zaubertrank", Hermine schüttelte es bei der Erinnerung "aber das ist komplizierter und dauert länger.Obwohl zwar nur Zauberer mit einer gewissen Macht diesen Spruch ausführen können, sollten auch einige von euch schon in der Lage sein, in zu aufzudecken. Das ist leichter, aber man kann natürlich nicht in der Gegend herumgehen und die Leute testen, ob sie vielleicht jemand anders sind." Das erntete Gekicher von Parvati und Lavender. Die Tatsache, dass Sirius in Askaban war und sie deshalb ein wenig Angst vor ihm hatten, änderte offensichtlich nichts daran, dass sie schon für ihren neuen Lehrer schwärmten. 

"Möchte es jemand von euch versuchen?", fragte Sirius und Hermines Hand schoß in die Höhe.

"Miss Granger", sagte Sirius lächelnd.

Hermine kam nach vorn und stellte sich gegenüber Sirius auf. "Ich werde jetzt meine Gestalt verändern und wenn ich damit fertig bin richtest du deine Zauberstab auf mich und sagst *Laetio*, ok?" Hermine nickte.

Sirius schloß seine Augen und langsam verschwamm sein Körper. Man konnte kurz gar nichts erkennen und dann stand nicht mehr Sirius, sondern Snape vor ihm. 

Die ganze Klasse keuchte überrascht und beeindruckt. Nur Neville hatte offensichtlich Angst. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape manchmal in seinen Alpträumen vorkam.

Hermine hob langsam ihren Arm. "Laetio!". 

Lange geschah nichts. Langsam begann sich Harry Sorgen zu machen, als Sirius wieder verschwamm und schließlich in seinem normalen Körper vor ihnen stand. 

"Gut gemacht, Hermine. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste für immer als Snapes Doppelgäner rumlaufen.", sagte Sirius und grinste. Hermine errötete stolz. 

In der folgenden Stunde versuchten auch die Anderen den Zauber. Es gelang nicht jedem, aber sie hatten Spaß und Sirius schien es zu genießen zu unterrichten.

"Ich glaube, Sirius ist einer der besten Lehrer, die wir je in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten. Abgesehen von Remus.", sagte Hermine schließlich, als sie auf dem Weg zu Hagrid waren, zur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

"Besser als Professor Lockhart?", fragte Ron neckend und Hermine schlug ihn mit der Hand gegen den Hinterkopf. "Idiot!"

"Hey, Harry, meinst du Sirius sagt uns wenigstens, ob er Sam helfen konnte?" Ron war die Aurorin ganz symphatisch geworden, obwohl er sie noch nicht lange kannte.

"Ich denke wir werden es merken, wenn es nicht so ist.", antworete Harry. 

Den Rest des Weges schwiegen sie.

Abends in Dumbledores Büro...

"Also, ist heute etwas Erwähnenswertes passiert?" Dumbledore blickte abwartend auf seine Vertrauten. Er hatte beschlossen, dass sie sich jeden Abend trafen und den Tag besprachen.

"Nichts unübliches", erwiderte Snape.

Sam beschloss, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, um über den Brief zu reden. "Ich habe heute einen Brief vom Ministerium für magische Erkrankungen und Infektionen bekommen." Eine Tatsache, die nur Dumbledore noch nicht bekannt war.

"Was ist nicht in Ordung?", fragte er über die Gläser seiner Brille hinweg. "Ist es schlimm?" 

Das war die Frage, die alle in dem Raum beschäftigte. Bis auf Sam.

"Ähm, um genau zu sein, ja. Wie sie wissen war ich vor einigen Wochen in Argentinien. Ich habe dort anscheinend eine seltene Art von Virus bekommen. Das Ministerium hat mir mitgeteilt, dass dieser so schnell wie möglich behandelt werden muss und das es dafür nur ein Mittel gibt. Den...Aryustrank." Sam war vorher klar gwesen, welchen Effekt das letzte Wort auf Dumbledore und Snape haben würde und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Dumbledore ließ die Brille, die er gerade putzte, zu Boden fallen und der Schock stand ihnen Beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Nur Sirius und Remus begriffen die Bedeutung dieser Worte nicht. Sie waren zwar hervorragende Zauberer, aber Zaubertränke gehörten nicht zu ihren Intressensgebieten und so kannten sie sich mit allen einzelnen Arten nicht besonders gut aus.

"Was..was ist der Aryustrank?", fragte Sirius schließlich angstvoll.

Snape antwortete. Seine Stimme war ausnahmsweise nicht mit Spott für Sirius erfüllt, sondern einfach nur tonlos, als hätte der Schock ihn umgehauen. "Wer den Aryustrank trinkt, hat die Chance darauf wieder vollkommen gesund zu werden. Diese Chance besteht allerdings nur aus 50%. Die Hälfte, die nicht wieder gesund wird, stirbt von dem Trank sofort."

* * *


End file.
